


Sing and Dance

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Sans and Red catch their borrower in a vulnerable moment





	Sing and Dance

Living in a house with two skeletons didn’t leave them much time for seriously enjoying their music. But, today, both their boyfriends were out and that meant it was DANCE TIME.

The little borrower ran to the laptop Sans had left on the floor for them and opened their itunes list, scrolling around for the perfect song until they hit it. Music flooded the house, and they got their tiny heart’s content of singing and dancing as much as they wanted.

What they didn’t expect was that their boyfriends would return early from the party they’d gone to at Toriel’s.

Sans and Red had teleported back, expecting to find the house quiet and their datemate sleeping or reading or something similar. Now, however, they were watching as their shared love was dancing and singing. They’d never seen them do either of those things before.

Sans put a finger to his teeth, and Red nodded. They weren’t going to make noise at all. Why would they ever stop such a lovely voice? And they looked so happy, a big smile playing at the corners of their mouth as they belted out the song.

It took them a while to notice the figures behind them. Turning around to find a different song, the human looked up and squeaked in fear when seeing the mesmerized skeletons by the door. Before they could even think, they were running and crying slightly from shame, darting into one of their mouse holes.

Red sighed and rubbed his sockets, “okay, so on the one hand, they have a great set’a pipes and can shake it with th’best of’em. on the other hand, now they’re embarrassed.”

“why though? they’re really good,” Sans looked at his counterpart, genuinely surprised and concerned by the reaction.

“you know that, and i know that, but they don’t,” Red stated, walking toward the mouse hole. “now we gotta show’em we don’t wanna make fun of them.”

“yeah, okay,” Sans nodded and followed him, both of them getting down on their stomachs to peek into the hole.

The borrower was inside, hidden by a stolen, broken teacup over them to protect themselves from any bugs or mice in the walls. Sans started off, “heya, babe. we’re sorry if we scared you.”

“yeah, our bad,” Red added, “so do ya think you could come out an’ talk to us ‘bout this? i know ya don’t like staying in the wall part’a the house much anymore.”

They peered out of their teacup, face burning red and wet with tears, but they did come out. Slowly they walked up to them and looked at the floor.

“there’s our sweetheart,” Red cooed softly.

“you wanna talk about why you hid?” Sans asked, and got a head shake in response. He scooted into a sitting position, picking them up. “okay, then let us talk.”

Red scooched over to sit close to Sans so he could be in view of the borrower, “we liked hearin’ ya sing, and ya can dance pretty good for somebody who never had’a lesson.”  
“what he said,” Sans’ smile gets softer at the edges, his sockets tilting upward at the top, “there’s no reason to be scared of what we’re gonna say. we love you, and want you to be happy. And you were really happy when you were dancing.”

They nod and curl up in the palm of his hand. “I just….nobody’s ever seen and heard me before. I thought…you’d make fun of me.”

“hey,” Red frowned, clearly passionate about this, “we’re your boyfriends, we ain’t gonna shame ya for doin’ somethin’ you like. if we did, we’d be pretty shitty people.”

“have to agree with him, bud,” Sans nodded. “So…are we cool now?”

“y-yeah,” they smiled a bit, and looked up at them both, “super cool. Super Papyrus level cool.”

They both beamed, and each kissed their darling on the head gently.


End file.
